Solitary Alignment (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder groans, waking up. Sir George walks past them, and picking up Ascalon, which was dropped by Baron. The Forever Knight armor forms around him, as his hair goes from white to blond. He gets younger, being reinvigorated. George: At last! Once again I possess Ascalon! Ryder: Ugh. Hey there. Well, that’s good. You got the sword. George: And who are you?! Ryder: Oh, right. We haven’t met. Name’s Ryder. And I’m on your side. George: You’re an alien spawn. I refuse to accept help from you. Ester and Kevin get up, George pointing Ascalon at them. Ryder: Easy. We all want the same thing. Stopping the Diagon. George: I am more than capable of stopping him on my own. Voice: Not with that sword you’re not! Azmuth teleports in, surprising everyone. Ester: Who’s the little toad? Azmuth: (Sighs) I guess you would think me as a toad. Ryder: Uh, that’s the creator of the Omnitrix. Azmuth: And Ascalon. I demand it back. George: You gave it to me 1,000 years ago! Azmuth: And now I am reclaiming it. George: The threat of the Diagon is imminent! I stopped the demon with this sword once! Azmuth: And trying again will corrupt you! You will return it to me! George points Ascalon at the group. George: Make me. Azmuth: Make you? I am the greatest mind in five galaxies! I could take it from you with ease. Azmuth is silent, everyone looking at him. Azmuth: Boy with the Omnitrix, take that sword away from him! Ryder: Ugh. Fine. (He activates the Omnitrix.) You could at least learn my name. Azmuth: You say that as if it’s important. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into XLR8. XLR8 dashes at George, who side steps and trips XLR8, him tumbling into the cracked Forever Seal. XLR8’s visor goes over his face, as he runs at George again. George swings Ascalon at him, as XLR8 runs off to the side, running up the wall and across the ceiling. He then drops at George, claws forward. George parries as he side steps, XLR8 crashing into the ground. Ester: Should we help him? Kevin: Are you kidding? I’m not fighting for this frog. Plus, this is just getting good. Azmuth huffs air, as XLR8 dashes in for attack after attack, George dodging and parrying each one. George spin kicks XLR8, him skidding towards Azmuth, stopping right in front of him. XLR8 groans, as he reverts. Ryder: Ow. George: Enough of this. Victory awaits! George turns around, slicing through the air. A tear occurs, as he walks through it. Azmuth: Go after him! Kevin: Not till you explain what that thing is. Azmuth: I don’t need to explain myself to you! Ester grabs Azmuth, squeezing him as she lifts him up. Azmuth: Get your filthy hands off me! Ester: Not till we get some answers. Azmuth: Fine! Ungrateful lower lifeforms. I created Ascalon over 1,000 years ago, inspired by a planetary alignment. I created a weapon with unlimited power, capable to destroy an entire planet! Which, it did. Ester: You destroyed it? Azmuth: No! An Incursean did, thinking the weapon would end his planet’s pathetic civil war. He couldn’t control it, and wiped out his planet. Kevin: You’re the reason that they’re nomads now? Azmuth: Oh, keep up, Osmosian. Where was I? Ah, yes. After that, I decided to stow Ascalon away on the most highly underdeveloped planet with sentient life in the galaxy. Ryder: Earth. Azmuth: You stupid humans were just hacking away at each other. The only ones with any sense were the Forever Knights, as they were actually fighting the Lucubra and Diagon instead of killing each other. Their leader was George, who had already lived for 800 years. I gave him Ascalon, thinking that he would be too dumb to figure out how to use its full powers. Ryder: I think he figured it out from the display of him teleporting away. Azmuth: And now, Ascalon’s power is unstable. Its power could corrupt him. Ryder: He seems to being to do good so far. Azmuth: If Diagon influences it, Ryder: He won’t. I agree that it should be put in check. I’m going to talk with George. One on one. Without you interfering, Mr. Biggest Brain in Two Realms. Azmuth: Greatest intellect in five galaxies. Ryder: Either way, leave it to me. Azmuth: And how do you plan on finding him? Ryder: Cause I know the building where he’s staying. Just have to find it first. End Scene The exterior part of Area 51 is stationed in the mountains, with several Forever Knights wandering around. George returns, Driscoll and Cyrus waiting for him. Driscoll: Welcome back, my liege. Cyrus: I trust your expedition was successful. George: Yes. A bit of trouble at the start, but here it is. (He holds Ascalon out.) Ascalon. Cyrus: The Ultimate Weapon. Driscoll: Which makes you the True Forever King. George: I do not care about such a title. As long as the job is done, then I am satisfied. Outside the gates of the base, Ryder peeks over a rock. Forever Knights are watching the gates. Ryder: Best choice, is. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into Ghostfreak, shuddering. Ghostfreak: Ugh. This form still creeps me out. Ghostfreak turns invisible, as he flies in, phasing through the walls. He crosses the courtyard, and makes it inside the building. George turns, swinging Ascalon. An energy wave is emitted, causing Ghostfreak to become visible. Ghostfreak: Hey, what gives?! Driscoll punches Ghostfreak, him hitting the ground. Ghostfreak reverts, as Forever Knights point blasters at him. George: You sure are persistent, aren’t you? Ryder: Hey, I just want to talk. George: Talk is cheap. I shall gut you if that is what needs to be done. Ryder: Azmuth doesn’t think you can handle the sword. I’m wondering if you can or not. And if you don’t want to talk. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into Buzzshock, flying around as electricity, ramming each of the other Knights. He lands, motioning George to come at him. Buzzshock: Let’s see how loud you are. Buzzshock releases a sonic screech, George unfazed by it from under his helmet. He charges in, jabbing at Buzzshock. Buzzshock breaks into electricity, traveling up the sword and shocking George. George swings Ascalon, a wind wave propelling Buzzshock off. Buzzshock floats in the air, shooting electricity at George. He dodges, and throws Ascalon, striking Buzzshock and knocking him out of the air, reverting him. Ascalon flies back to George, as Ryder dials in another alien. He slaps down the Omnitrix. Diamondhead: Let’s finish this. Sword a la sword. George: I do believe that you just made that up. Diamondhead morphs his hand into a blade, as he charges at George. He swings his blade at George, who parries it. George jabs Diamondhead, the shockwave emitted sending him flying. Diamondhead catches himself on the ground, skidding back. He fires crystal shards, George swatting them away. Diamondhead places his hands to the ground, crystal towers breaking from the ground. George jumps, his foot landing on a crystal tower, jumping off it, tackling Diamondhead, grabbing Diamondhead’s back spikes, throwing him overhead. Diamondhead: Whew! That was actually pretty cool. George slashes at Diamondhead, him flying back. He hits the ground, reverting. George points Ascalon’s tip at Ryder’s throat, him holding his hands up in surrender. George: What do you think? Ryder: I think that you’re pretty good. George sheaths Ascalon, as Ryder stands up. Ryder: When I was younger, I had a hard time figuring out who to trust. The one I did trust, turned out to be bad. He was the one who got Ascalon at the temple. George: And now? Is it a mistake to trust me? Ryder: Probably. But I will anyway. Like I said, we’re allies in the fight against Diagon. George: You’re lucky I don’t skewer you. Ryder gets up, walking out of the building. The Knights all watch him suspiciously, but they let Ryder out. Ryder joins Ester, Kevin and Azmuth. Azmuth doesn’t look pleased. Azmuth: You don’t have the sword. Ryder: You say that as if you expected me to beat George up. We need his help. You can’t deny that. Azmuth: Of course I can! (Azmuth storms off.) I can’t believe I left the Omnitrix with such a weakling! Azmuth teleports away, the others watching. Ryder chuckles, as the group heads to the Rustbucket. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Azmuth Villains * Forever Knights ** Sir George ** Driscoll ** Sir Cyrus Aliens Used * XLR8 * Ghostfreak * Buzzshock * Diamondhead Trivia * Azmuth's story is fitted to his self centered persona like from the Original Series. * Azmuth hints of what will happen, with Diagon corrupting Ascalon. * Ryder is still freaked out when he uses Ghostfreak. * The group finds the stolen Area 51 building. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights Category:Ryder 10: Diagon Arc Category:Ryder 10: Area 51 Arc